A Constant Roulette
by Spawn of Madness
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles for my POP OC, Zolm and the other Hassansins and stuff you know. Horrible sum the drabbles are good though :


**Hey sorry I guess I didn't post this when I said I would, but Anyhoo here it is!**

**Just a bunch of drabbles for Zolm, the Hassansins and my OC. **

**Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own POP no matter how much I wana!

**Tough**

"Alright tough guy show me what you got." Luna teased holding up the sword.

**Argument**

"Why do you always insist on being so reckless?"

"Why do you always insist on criticizing every thing I do?"

"Because you like it."

"No I don't."

"Really? Then why do you continue to be reckless, when you know that I will criticize you for it?"

**Habit**

Zolm leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"What was that for?"

"Just habit."

**Dislike**

"I really hate you right now."

"Hate is such a strong word." Zolm replied as he spilled more alcohol over the gash in her leg.

"Ok then I strongly dislike you at the moment."

**Fetch**

Dustan threw the dagger out the window.

"Fetch!" he shouted at Zolm grinning.

"Woof." Luna growled perched on the ledge rubbing her forehead, the dagger clutched tightly in her other hand.

**Choose**

"You cannot live in both worlds Luna, are you going to choose them or your family." Luna's uncle stated. Luna glanced over her shoulder at Zolm.

"Fine, I choose them."

**Drunk**

Luna stumbled leaning against the wall next to Zolm.

"What exactly were you trying to prove by challenging that man to a drinking contest?"

"That I could drink his fat ass under the table, and it turns out I can." Luna grinned gripping at the stone so that she didn't fall over. Zolm shook his head.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?" Luna shifted leaning against his arm.

"Your drunk." He stated grabbing her arm and half dragging her down the road.

**Trust**

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life. Do _you _trust me?"

"Of course."

He grinned.

"Do you love me?"

"Maybe…"

His hands slid along her waist pushing her harder into the stone wall. His lips trailed her jaw line.

"Zolm…" Luna frowned groaning.

He pulled back and met her eyes.

"Fine, I love you."

**Promise**

Luna clenched her fists. Her uncle had just finalized an arranged marriage for her.

"Damn it." She was being guarded twenty-four seven and it was impossible to get out of this stupid room.

"Feeling frustrated princess." She whirled around to see Zolm perched on the balcony.

"Zolm? How did you get here? The palace is being guarded by hundreds of soldiers." The Hassansin shrugged.

"I promised didn't I?"

**Enlightened**

Luna collapsed onto the ground.

"What did you see?" Nizam asked frantically. She glared at the late kings brother.

"I have been enlightened," She jumped pressing a knife against his throat. "That your plan holds repercussions on those I care for."

**Mumble**

Luna jumped nearly missing being crushed by a falling pillar. She got to her feet and jumped to a nearby window. She paused looking for something to grip when the windowsill cracked and she fell, about half way down the wall she crashed into a buttress.

"Oof." She tumbled off it and landed face first into a pile of sand. Sitting up she groaned rubbing her neck. She looked up and her gaze was immediately met with a glare.

"I thought I told you to _not _throw the orb at the alter." She grinned.

"Sorry didn't hear you, you tend to mumble you know."

**Thinking**

"What do we do now?"

"Zolm said to keep going to the temple."

"What's the matter princess? Getting cold feet?"

"SHUT UP I'M THINKING!"

**Bear**

"Umm… what is that supposed to be." They gazed up at a large statue of a hulking creature, huge claws and gaping jaws. It was muscular with stubby round ears and beady eyes.

"It's a bear." The little boy answered.

"What's a bear?"

**Reputation**

"Why don't you just do as your uncle asks for once?" Dustan asked.

"Oh please, I have a reputation to uphold."

**Clash **

Luna and Zolm glared at each other. The air was sparking with tension.

"Are they always like this?" Tora, a trainee, asked.

"No not always, they usually are very in sink, but right now they're just having a disagreement, and you might wana stand back cause it's like clash of the titans when they fight."

So yeah just a few drabbles if you want more reviews fuel the writing fingers!


End file.
